whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Sahar-Hannibaal
Sahar-Hannibaal is the childe of Tanitbaal-Sahar, the founder of the Road of Sin. After his grandsire went into torpor he became the leader of the Order of Moloch. Biography In the original World of Darkness timeline, little is known about Sahar-Hannibaal, other than his sire is Tanitbaal-Sahar and that he took control of the Order of Moloch after Tanit went into torpor. V20 Timeline In the V20 timeline, Sahar-Hannibaal becomes a significant member of the Tal'Mahe'Ra. In the early 21st century, members of the Order of Moloch found the fabled Maw of the Sleepers, the original Well of Sacrifice, in the ruins of the city of the First Tribe. Thought destroyed many thousands of years ago, the well was instead pulsating with dark power. Something was inside, was immeasurably evil, and was gestating. Only a single Molochite escaped to warn the Order, and she had gone insane and quickly succumbed to the Beast, forcing the Order to destroy her. That the Maw of the Sleepers still existed was terrifying and the ramifications beyond dire. Sahar-Hannibaal decided the Order lacked the power to defend the world from such a threat and something drastic had to be done. Joining the Tal'Mahe'Ra The leader of the Order of Moloch willingly revealed and surrendered himself to the Tal'Mahe'Ra. Sahar-Hannibal demanded to be brought before the Seraphim of the sect, and readily accepted being staked and thaumaturgically bound by the shakari. After numerous interrogations, he was brought before the masters of the True Black Hand. He revealed to them that the Maw of the Sleepers was active again, building up dark power similar in nature to those of Knossos and Chorazin. He begged the Tal'Mahe'Ra to investigate and promised to cast his own Order behind them. The following debate was vicious, involving numerous qadi and rawis. It ended when Izhim ur-Baal interviewed Sahar-Hannibaal in private and returned to support the Order of Moloch joining the True Black Hand. The Tal'Mahe'Ra's conditions were severe. Sahar-Hannibaal was blood bonded to the Del'Roh and given numerous thaumaturgical safeguards that eternally bind him to Izhim ur-Baal. He now lives in Enoch in the Underworld as an advisor to the Del'Roh and a Dominion of the True Black Hand. In actuality he is a highly valued prisoner, watched at all times and able to explore only some of the city. His unlife is entirely dependant on the trust of the Del'Roh and Izhim ur-Baal. Many members of the sect, most notably the Seraph Phaedyme, would prefer to destroy him with prejudice. Canvas of the Great Dark Mother While reading a novel, Sahar-Hannibaal discovered three pages glued into the binding. The text on the pages was written in , but the words themselves were in no language he had ever encountered. The only clue was the sigil of the Bahari at the bottom. Many nights of research led to no results, and at one point Hannibaal simply spoke the text aloud phonetically. Shortly thereafter he collapsed into torpor for three days. When he awoke it was clear that the text was some sort of Bahari scripture and a spell for initiates. This was bizarre, as the Bahari cult is mostly an oral tradition. The vast libraries of the Tal'Mahe'Ra held only one other similar document. With permission, Sahar-Hannibaal prepared to read aloud both documents in a warded room. A number of rawis would observe, along with Bahari members of the sect. By the time he finished, incredible magics were called, wrapping Hannibaal in thorn-bearing vines, and burning numerous decorative scars into his undead flesh. The Dominion of the Order of Moloch was now covered in the symbols of Lilith. Sahar-Hannibaal had become unliving proof of the Bahari faith. Character Sheet Sahar-Hannibaal Dominion of the Order of Moloch Clan: Baali Nature: Caretaker Demeanor: Survivor Generation: '''Seventh '''Embrace: 195 B.C.E. Apparent Age: Early 20s Physical: Strength 6, Dexterity 6, Stamina 8 Social: '''Charisma 7, Manipulation 6, Appearance 6 '''Mental: '''Intelligence 8, Perception 8, Wits 7 '''Talents: '''Alertness 5, Awareness 6 (external psychic influences), Brawl 6 (fighting dirty), Empathy 6, Expression 6, Intimidation 4, Leadership 5, Subterfuge 5 '''Skills: Craft 5 (musical instruments), Etiquette 6 (diplomacy), Melee 6, Performance 6 (music) Knowledges: Academics 6, Computer 2, Investigation 5, Medicine 6, Occult 6 (infernalism and infernalists), Politics 5, Science 6 (astronomy; mathematics) Disciplines: '''Auspex 6, Daimoinon 7, Celerity 3, Fortitude 5, Obfuscate 6, Presence 3, Thaumaturgy 7 (Music of the Spheres 5, Spirit Manipulation 5, Whispers of the Heavens 4) '''Backgrounds: Allies 8 (the Order of Moloch in its entirety), Generation 5, Herd 3, Resources 3, Retainers 6 (bound spirits), Black Hand Membership 3, Title 3 (Dominion of the Order of Moloch) Virtues: '''Conviction 5, Courage 5, Instinct 2 '''Morality: Path of the Hive 9 Willpower: 9 References * Category:Baali Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Tal'Mahe'Ra Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character